Izabel (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Izabel= |-|Michaela= Summary Izabel is a villain of the Puella Magi Madoka Magica anime and manga series. She is a witch appearing in episode 10 of the anime, after Homura comes back from school and wants to end her life, because she thinks to be a good-for-nothing. Izabel brings Homura inside her barrier and asks her to suicide, summoning zombie-like familiars who goes after Homura. When all seems lost, Madoka and Mami appear and kill Izabel and her familiars with magical arrows and magical bullets. Izabel also appears in Madoka Magica Portable and the Battle Pentagram, where she can teleport, create barriers, spikes, whirlwinds, light streams and energy blasts and can fight Kyoko during Sayaka's route. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Izabel Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Artist Witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Flight, Large Size (Type 1), Pride Embodiment (Her nature is vanity), Malevolence, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Biological Manipulation (Can join human parts together to build human statues that greatly resemble some person), Weapon Mastery, Art Manipulation, Architecture Manipulation, Despair Enpowerment, Despair Inducement, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Sadness Inducement, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Suicide Inducement, Darkness Manipulation w/ her zombie-like familiar (Can use dark energy blasts to harm enemies), Sound Manipulation and Mental Hallucination w/ her ghost-like familiar (Can use sound waves that can cause hallucinations to enemies), Barrier Magic (Can create a barrier to protect herself from attacks), Light Manipulation and Energy Manipulation (Can use light streams and powerful energy blasts), Earth Manipulation (Can use energy blasts from the earth), Paint Manipulation (Can toss paint at her opponents), Spike Projection and Danmaku (Can shoot several spikes at the same time), Shockwave Manipulation (Can generate shockwaves jumping into the ground), Air Manipulation (Can generate a whirlwind), Telepathy (Was able to comunicate with Homura mentally, making her the only witch [[Kirsten (Canon)/ZeroTwo64|H.N. Elly]] who can speak), Teleportation, Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Life Absorption, Invisibility (A witch can only be seen by magical girls, other witches and Kyubey), Portal Creation and BFR (Can create a portal to bring people inside her barrier), Summoning (Can summon her minions Michaela), Curse Manipulation. Resistance to the followings: Power Nullification and Binding Magic (Can attack even if she is restrained by Mami's ribbons), Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement and Soul Manipulation. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (Can give Kyoko a good fight during Sayaka's route in Madoka Magica Portable and can harm Madoka and Mami in the Madoka Magica Pachinko. Should be comparable to Gertrud, whom created a pocket dimension containing a sun in episode 2 and a starry sky in episode 1 and to Oktavia, whom created a dimension containing stars twice) Speed: FTL, likely MFTL+ (Even if she seems to be dull at first, Izabel can match Kyoko's speed with her attacks) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System Level (Can take hits from Kyoko during Sayaka's route in Madoka Magica Portable and from Madoka and Mami in the Madoka Magica Pachinko) Stamina: Limitless Range: Tens of meters w/ spikes and energy blasts, much higher w/ her barrier Standard Equipment: Grief Seed Intelligence: Unknown (Despite being a witch, she showed to be able to create famous works in her barrier, that belong to the greatest artists in human history) Weaknesses: She has a conceited nature and is really proud of her works. As such, she can be defeated bringing an artistic critic inside her barrier (This probably means that she doesn't attack if the critic reviews her works). Gallery izabel1.jpg|Izabel's sketch in the Production Note. izabel2.jpg|Izabel in the Production Note. izabel3.jpg|Izabel in the Official Guidebook "You Are Not Alone". Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4